


Scars

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You can heal others and Natasha get’s hurt so you heal her, but Natasha finds out that you don't heal the other person that you just take their injuries as your own.Warnings: Talk of self hate





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You were a doctor that worked with the Avengers, you weren’t a normal doctor though. You were able to heal people, well that’s what they thought. They didn’t know that you just take whoever you’re “healing” injuries as your own.

This has led you to be very self conscious because you were covered in scars. For as long as you’ve been working with the Avengers you’ve kept that part a secret, you just hoped it stayed that way.

You had just gotten a call from Clint. He was sent on a mission with Natasha, who you had fallen in love with, and Natasha had gotten hurt. 

As soon as Natasha was brought into the med bay you knew she had been shot. You told Clint to wait outside while you helped Natasha. The gun shot wound was on her shoulder so you had to get the bullet out before you would be able to “heal” her. 

Once you got the bullet out you placed a hand on her shoulder, you closed your eyes and focused. You could feel the wound healing on her skin but you could feel it started to form on your shoulder.

When it was done you quickly turned away from the redhead so she wouldn’t see you trying to cover the wound that is now on your shoulder. Natasha let out a sigh of relief, she turned to look over at you but she could tell that you were in pain. Why would you be in pain?

“(Y/N)?” Natasha got up and walked over to you. She placed a gentle hand on your shoulder but it was the shoulder that had the wound, you winced. 

Natasha turned you around and gasped when she saw that you were bleeding. Then she noticed that it was in the same spot where the gun shot wound she had was. “How…”

You quickly patched up the wound and looked down at the floor. “I didn’t tell you the full truth about what I can do. I thought no one would ever find out.”

“(Y/N).” Natasha said in a worried tone.

You thought she would be mad at you for not telling the truth. But the fact that she was worried about you warmed your heart. “Technically I do heal people, but whoever I’m helping I take their injuries as my own.” You took a deep breath. 

Natasha pulled you into her arms, she couldn’t believe she hadn’t noticed sooner. She hates the fact you’re in pain right now because of her. It was like you could read her thoughts because you pulled back and gave her a small smile.

“It’s not your fault Nat. If I can help you guys then I’m willing to do it no matter what.” You looked into her beautiful green eyes. 

Natasha took your hands in hers. “I’m in love with you (Y/N) and knowing that I’m causing you pain hurts me.”

“You… you’re in love with me?”

She nodded and smiled but then frowned when she saw tears rolling down your cheeks.

“I’m in love with you too Nat, but I…” You pulled away from her. You couldn’t believe that she was in love with you but once she finds out about all the scars on your body, she’ll leave. They always end up leaving. “You deserve someone more gorgeous than me.”

“You are gorgeous, (Y/N).” She wiped away your tears. “Why would you say that?”

“Because I’m not gorgeous.” You motioned at your body. “I’m covered in scars… as soon as anyone I’ve dated sees all my scars they leave.”

Natasha leaned forward and captured your lips in a kiss. It was quick but sweet and full of love. Natasha brought a hand up and cupped your cheek, she used her thumb to wipe away more of your tears. 

“You are the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever met, scars and all.” She kissed your forehead. Natasha was going to do everything she can to show you how much she loves you and how gorgeous you really are.


End file.
